Definitely Destiny
by huffleclaw22
Summary: How a few of my favorite HP couples experienced love at first sight. Hinny, Romione, and Nevannah one-shot. If I get requests to do more couples I'll probably add more chapters. REVIEW! :)


**A/N: **_Ok we've been through this_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters/names/locations/objetcs because _JK Rowling is a genius and I'd never be able to write such a masterpiece._ **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. :)**

Ginny and Harry:

_The Burrow, July 1992._

"Mum! Mummy have you seen my jumper?" Ginny called, running down the Weasley's rickety staircase.

"Yes, it was on the cat!" her mother shouted up from the kitchen.

Ginny reached the kitchen landing and peered inside because she smelled the French toast that was cooking on the stove, immediately spotting none other than Harry Potter sitting at their table, aka her brother's best friend who she'd been obsessing over since the summer before. Her eyes went wide.

"Hello." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny couldn't handle it and bolted back up to her bedroom. _"What did I do?" _she could faintly hear Harry's voice in the kitchen along with the laughter of her brothers.

She ran into her room and slammed the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. When she'd first seen him on platform 9 and 3/4 she thought he was cute and nice, and then she'd found out who he was, the famous Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived. She'd become absolutely obsessed with him and couldn't control herself, terrified of scaring him away with her awkwardness, she decided it was better to just hide in her room.

* * *

Ron and Hermione:

_Hogwarts Express, September 1991._

Ron was just about to show Harry how he was going to turn his pet rat Scabbers yellow when the door to their compartment slid open. A girl with bushy brown hair stood in the doorway. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Hermione asked. "No." Ron replied, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh! You're doing magic, let's see then." Hermione nodded for Ron to continue.

Ron cleared his throat again "Sunshine, daisys, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he recited the spell Fred and George told him, aiming his wand at Scabbers, nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." Hermione Granger said, rolling her eyes. She went and sat across from Harry. Noticing his broken glasses, she said "For example-occulus reparo!", pointing her wand at the tape holding Harry's glasses together, they were instantly fixed. Harry removed his glasses in shock.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. Harry's eyes widened. "I'm Hermione Granger-" she continued, "-and you are?" she asked, looking directly at Ron.

"Ron Weasley." Ron replied through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Pleasure," Hermione said, cringing at the way Ron spoke with his mouth full. She stood up "You two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she said before turning around to leave. Secretly, she found Ron sort of cute, annoying and slobbish, but cute. She turned back around.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." she told Ron. Then she closed their door and hurried back to her own train compartment.

Ron rubbed his nose stubbornly. Who was this girl to treat him like that? But in a way, he sort of enjoyed it.

* * *

Neville and Hannah:

_Hogwarts Dungeons, 1991._

Potions class ended with Snape assigning them an essay about the basics of potion brewing. "Awh this is going to take forever!" Ron groaned. "Oh stop complaining Ronald!" Hermione said with an eye roll, Harry followed them out of the classroom.

Neville was walking out with Dean and Seamus. "Oh wait, I forgot my Potions textbook!" he exclaimed, running back into the room. Seamus shrugged "See ya in the common room!" he called, walking away with Dean.

There were only a few people still in the room; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still standing by their table and one of the Hufflepuff girls, Hannah Abbott, was asking Snape a question by his desk. Neville looked over at his table but didn't see his book, that's when he heard Malfoy snickering.

"Hey Longbottom! I bet your remembrall would have told you to not forget your book!" he teased.

"Its not funny! Please just give it to me." Neville pleaded.

Malfoy looked and Crabbe and Goyle, they all smirked. "Uh, don't think so Longbottom," Malfoy said.

"Please! If I don't have it then I can't do my Potions essay!" Neville said.

Malfoy grinned "Fine, if you can catch me I'll give it to you!" he shouted, running out the door.

"Okay I'll get you!" Neville yelled, he began to chase Malfoy. Just then he felt a tug at the back of his robes and fell flat on his face. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were laughing. Goyle picked Neville up so he could see Malfoy directly in front of him, waving the Potions book in his face. "Give it to me!" Neville shouted.

"Now we're gonna teach you a lesson, Longbottom." Malfoy said. "Crabbe, Goyle, you know what to do." he instructed.

Goyle nodded as he and Crabbe each took a side of Neville and led him to the end of the dungeon hallway. "See this closet Longbottom?" Crabbe asked mischeviously. Neville nodded "Ye-yes," he stammered. Malfoy opened the door.

"Hang him up." Malfoy instructed, pointing to a hook on the back wall of the closet.

Goyle lifted the back of Neville's robes and hung him by the back of his pants on the hook, giving him a wedgie. "See ya!" he shouted, slamming the door and locking it. "NO! PLEASE!" Neville yelled, panicked. He could faintly hear Malfoy and his goonies erupting in laughter as they ran back up the stairs to the main floor.

"Oh this is just great..." he mumbled to himself, trying to get down but failing miserably. He was going to be late for Transfiguration and probably get a howler from his gran. Just then he heard a clicking noise outside the door.

"PLEASE! HELP ME! WHO'S THERE?!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"Shush! I'm trying to unlock it." came a girl's voice.

The door swung open, it was Hannah Abbott. "Hannah! Please...help." Neville groaned.

"Hang on." Hannah mumbled, lifting his robes to find the hook.

"Not much else I can do," Neville muttered.

Hannah rolled her eyes and unhooked him, he slid down the wall with a thud. "There," she said.

"Th...thanks." he stuttered, looking up at her. He'd never really seen her in full view like this before. He found her quite attractive; she had flowing blonde hair and bright amber eyes, she was the angel come to rescue him.

"Don't mention it," Hannah smiled shyly.

"How...how'd you know I was down here?" Neville asked.

"I noticed Malfoy and his goons carry you off, so I followed you." she admitted. That wasn't the entire truth, she didn't dare tell Neville that she would have followed him anyway. Ever since seeing him during the Sorting Ceremony, she'd developed a huge crush on him.

"Well, thanks for that." Neville said again. "Oh no we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" he groaned.

"You think I don't know that?" Hannah giggled. "Come on we'll tell McGonnagal what happened, maybe we can get Malfoy a detention."

Neville grinned "I like that idea," he said. They walked back up the stairs together.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Just a few of my favorite HP couples. I might add another chapter with Luna and Rolf Scamander and maybe George and Angelina. I do take requests but most of the couples I like are during Harry's time at Hogwarts not next gen or Mauraders era. **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. :)**


End file.
